One of the most basic demands in the art of semiconductor integrated circuits is to realize devices which feature high speed signal transmission performance and low production cost. Sustained research and development efforts are therefore being made to realize semiconductor integrated circuits providing higher signal transmission rates achievable without involving significant penalties on the production costs.
It is accordingly a prime object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor integrated circuit device offering increased signal transmission rates through the conductor lines of the circuit with no significant increments required in the real estate on the semiconductor chip and production cost of the circuit device.